


cassandra's curse

by uncleanakin (unclemoriarty)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Aftermath - Chuck Wendig
Genre: Angst, Gen, Motherhood, POV Leia Organa, im not pointing fingers at han and luke tho, poor leia and poor ben, snoke isn't really there but he kinda is?, they don't mean any harm, why cant everyone be happy, wrote this a while ago after reading a snippet from aftermath:empire's end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unclemoriarty/pseuds/uncleanakin
Summary: Cassandra: a prophetess cursed by the gods to never be believedor,Leia is alone





	cassandra's curse

**Author's Note:**

> idk really what this is  
> i doubt i'll write more of this, but we'll see...

Leia has heard babies cry before, but this? This is completely different. When Ben cries, she feels like he’s actually crying out for help, not just asking to be fed. His big brown eyes, glossy with tears brimming over, seem to hold more meaning, more awareness, in them than they should for a two-week-old baby. Or _any_ baby for that matter. She would be lying if she said that it doesn’t unsettle her at times.

When she finally voices her concerns to Han, he only laughs. _You worry too much, sweetheart. Yeah, the little bandit's weird, but that’s not surprising since he’s got those crazy genes from you,_ he teases. She rolls her eyes and swats him softly. Any other movement would have woken little Ben nestling in her arm. He sleeps so little already.

She tries talking to Luke about that, too, but he has no advice. _I’m no expert with babies_ – his holoimage shrugs– _but I’m pretty sure it takes a while for them to sleep normally._ Leia shakes her head. _But–_ she starts to say– _I'm sorry,_ her brother interrupts, _I really want to help you, but I actually have to go now. I promised to meet with some potential donors to discuss plans for the new Jedi academy and they're here now. Just don't worry, okay? Trust in the Force._ With a promise of talking again soon, he disconnects the holocall. Almost as if on cue, Ben’s haunting cry starts up from the next room. Leia sighs and rubs her sore eyes. At least he slept for more than forty minutes this time.

 _This isn’t normal_ , she insists to the med-droid. _It’s like he thinks something will happen to him if I’m not there. The minute I leave the room, he starts screaming_. The droid makes an obviously programmed _tsk_  and pats her hand a little too hard. _Do not be concerned. All newborn humans need time to be accustomed to the idea of the permanence of the invisible. Your child is only taking longer to adjust than most. Perhaps consciously training him to let go will help accelerate the process_. Leia looks down at the small bundle nursing at her breast. His little mitt tightens its grip around her finger. Training? Maybe that would work for any other child with this fear of separation, but not Ben. He is different, _this_ is different. Leia doesn’t know why, but she feels it’s the truth. Maybe Luke can’t sense it because he’s so far away at his academy, but if Leia has learned anything from her twin’s advice on Jedi meditation, it’s to use the Force to search her feelings for the truth.

The truth is, something is off in the Force surrounding Ben.

The truth is, something is making him afraid of being left alone.

The truth is, something is seriously wrong with her son.

And no one believes her.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you liked it by leaving a kudos (and a comment if you wanna be really nice)!  
> it always brightens my day to know ppl like reading what i write :)
> 
> [talk to me on tumblr](http://uncleanakin.tumblr.com)


End file.
